


inebriation

by princevector



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, Gen, it's only Killua drinking but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>apparently being intoxicated can lead to odd friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inebriation

**Author's Note:**

> [ drunk whilst at a party AU ]

He’d lost count of the consumed beverages long ago. How many drinks has it been when he felt his mind growing fuzzy, with nothing but blurred thoughts and slurred words? Three? Four? Five? He was never really skilled at holding his liquor, or any alcoholic drinks for that matter. Which was why he really didn’t want to come to this house party in the first place, because he knew this would happen. Killua was stubborn as hell, but he could sure be quite the pushover when it came to the few friends he had made in college over the past four years. Twenty-one was the age to be at, or so he’s been told on numerous occasions. Not that he remembers the exact words at the moment. He could barely utter a single coherent word and people were starting to get concerned about his condition (mainly Kurapika and Leorio, his only friends).

Getting home would be interesting, to say the least.

He stumbles against crowds of boisterous people, muttering unclear words that went unheard amongst the partygoers. Killua could feel his head spinning and his heart pounding and it took him all of five minutes to find himself against the wall, steadying his unstable body with a shaky hand. It took almost all of his energy to not puke his guts out all over the already stained carpet, his will only broken by a firm hands gripping at his shoulders.

_“Hey, you alright there?”_

A uniquely cheerful voice brought Killua’s attention back to reality, his head turning around so that blue eyes met light brown ones and there stood this guy… well, an unfamiliar person (his mind isn’t processing information so well at the moment), who’s wearing a smile that Killua’s uninhibited state can only describe as “sunny.”

“... ‘m fine…”

The words roll off the tongue but his mouth forms an “o” shape and it looks like he wants to say more. Alas no words follow his acknowledgment and instead Killua clicks his tongue in obvious indifference. The dark haired boy notices this and a muffled chuckle passes his chapped-looking lips. In return Killua sends the other the best glare he could muster but it hardly looks threatening.

“Really? You seem far from fine to me.”

_Way to go, Captain Obvious._

Killua doesn’t understand the glaring concern coming from the other male. While there’s amusement written on their face it’s also mixed in with worry and well… it’s difficult for someone who’s had one too many drinks. His head his pounding and his stomach is still reeling from all the toxins seeping into his body. It’s like being poisoned with a strength of a hundred flames (and Killua wonders how former alcoholics survive to tell the tale), and he wants to spew it all out from the depths of stomach. Or wherever it was. Biology wasn’t exactly his strong point, either.

“What… makes ya say that?”

Smooth. There’s a moment when Killua thinks he’s gonna puke but the queasiness ebbs away as quickly as it returned. Unfortunately (and he isn’t particularly fond of his body at the moment for this), his dizziness remained and he was once again incredibly thankful that he was up against the wall, quite literally so to speak. Blue eyes narrow to keep his vision steady while he maintains his balance. He’s surprisingly good at this even if he’s physically incapable of proper thought processes. What a laugh.

The dark-haired boy’s brow furrows in mild irritation and his lips form a tight line. It’s almost _too_ cute, Killua quietly observes, a lopsided smile tugging at his lips. The other boy sighs but the frown melts into a tired and exhausted smile.

“Wanna escape the crowds? I know a place where we can go.” Ignoring Killua’s question was the obvious choice, seeing as the white-haired boy probably wasn’t even capable of mustering an appropriate response. In fact, he doesn’t even wait for an answer. Fingers wrap tightly around Killua’s wrist, pulling him forward and over so his arm was slung against the dark-haired boy’s shoulders.

“I’m Gon Freecss,” He breathes out, chuckling to himself as he supported Killua’s weight. “Tell me your name!”

A small snort rumbles past Killua’s lips, followed by a heavy sigh. “... ‘s Killua. Killua… Zoldyck.”

There’s a moment of silence between them, the pause being filtered out by the sounds of partying college students, a majority of them at least partially intoxicated. It’s deafening yet disturbingly silent all at the same time. But when Gon speaks again, his tone is of pure honesty and holds not a shred of malice.

“Killua, let’s get you all taken care of then, okay?” A hum of amusement rumbles from his throat and with a click of a tongue he speaks again. “I think you’ve had one too many drinks this evening!”

“Mm, don’t you know who I am? Don’t you know…” Killua can’t think but the words keep pouring out like the vomit that just won’t pour past from the depths of his stomach. He’s practically croaking out his words and it ain’t pretty to listen to. “About my family?”

“Yeah, I know about them. It doesn’t bother me!”

That was a first. The first time someone hasn’t uttered words of disgust to his face after learning about his identity. To say Killua was a bit happy, even in his inebriated, was a huge understatement. It was as if the clouds had finally parted to make way for the bright sun with its glorious rays peering down on him at long last. He barely managed to hold back a goofy smirk that was forcing his way onto his lips.

“You’re kind of… weird, y’know that?”

Gon just laughs and Killua can feel black hair tickle against his cheek. It’s a melodic sound, only partially drowned out by his pounding headache. He’s on the verge of passing out but Gon is the one keeping him conscious as they make their way through a vacant bedroom (Gon swears it’s like a bad cliche, carrying a drunk person up here). He gently steadies Killua onto the bed, the immediate reaction being him just slumping onto the soft mattress. Easier than he originally thought. Gon slid himself down on the floor beside the bed, knees pulled up against his chest and head against the side of the bed.

Killua's breathing was a bit uneven but not unhealthy, despite his inebriated state. It's oddly relaxing, Gon quickly discovers, closing his eyes and allowing himself to open up his ears to the world of sound more clearly. The slight whistle with each breath was a like another beat in a song. It was surprising that he could hear such a hushed sound, what with all the noise coming from downstairs. It was late-- maybe nearly midnight now? Gon wondered just how upset the neighbors would be hearing all of this racket. He assumes the worst case scenario and doesn't think about the possibilities even further.

"Why are ya still 'ere?" Killua slurs his words once again and Gon chuckles in response. He twirls a strand of black hair, carefully pondering his words to respond to the other.

"I said, why are ya--"

"I can't just leave a friend behind, can I?"

Well that was ridiculous. A groan rumbled from his throat as Killua shifted on the mattress, head peering downwards and meeting with messy dark hair. Gon doesn’t smell like alcohol, he notes, nose wrinkling and trying to pick out the mysterious scent that was almost… pleasing to the senses. That was a first for the night, a nice break from all the booze-reeked people that were still partying downstairs. He couldn’t see Gon’s face, but for whatever reason (and Killua really didn’t have the capacity to even muster up an excuse) he knew the other boy was wearing a bright smile. They met only minutes ago and yet this guy can be read like a book. Well, _almost_ like a book. There was still much he didn’t know about Gon, but right now Killua was wondering just _how_ this person could say such embarrassing things.

Perhaps it was the alcohol speaking its fine tune, or perhaps Killua was truly embarrassed. Either way he could feel the warmth creeping onto his cheeks like a slow moving stream of flusteredness. Blue eyes squint but mainly to hide his gaze from Gon’s curious brown eyes. Never one to maintain such a cool disposition, that’s who Killua was.

“W-What are you sayin’...” Killua jabs his finger against Gon’s head, earning him a quiet “oof!” in response. Arm hangs lazily off the bed, swaying back and forth while Killua continues to grumble incoherent words and wearing quite the pout on his face. “We only just met, y’idiot…”

“So? I don’t think that really matters!” Head turned upwards and he’s met with Killua’s childish pout. Sure, Gon may have just met him, but there’s a lot about Killua that he wants to know about. Watching him from afar was a good idea, he quietly concluded, because he certainly learned about the other’s little gestures and expressions simply by observing his… outwardly behavior. Even if he was drunk, Gon was confident that his assumptions about Killua were spot on.

In fact, Gon makes a bold move by reaching up and letting fingers comb through white, messy locks of hair. It’s soft, like a cat’s fluffy coat, and he realizes that Killua isn’t all that different from a standoffish feline. That makes him all the more adorable, really. It’s like exploring the depths of how interesting another person can be and Gon is thoroughly enjoying this oddly tranquil moment. The combing ends when he gives a light pat to Killua’s head, amused by the continuing incoherent murmurs passing the victim’s lips.

“Friends help each other out. That’s all there is to it!”

“... ‘diot.”

That’s the only complaint he’ll make against Gon’s declaration. Arguing against the other was proving to be futile and Killua really didn’t have the strength nor energy to keep up. It was like running away from the looming rays of the sun, and he was the unguarded atmosphere that sat below. Head pressed down against the mattress, Killua’s eyes were starting to droop from the sheer exhaustion of the night. He was fighting drowsiness and nausea all at the same time and his body has had enough.

“Killua?”

“What is it?”

“Rest well.”

“Don’t tell me… what t’do.”

The last thing Killua hears is a soft laugh and a quiet “Whatever you say” before he falls unconscious.

\-----

He wakes up in a bundle of blankets. There’s a foreign warmth surrounding his slender body and it ain’t just the blankets. Killua’s eyes slowly open to the world, but immediately shut when his head pangs from the remnants of last night. A groan rumbles past his lips, forehead wrinkling from the intense pain rushing to his head. The pleasantries of a hangover, he reminds himself, nestling his face back into the coolness of the pillow. Killua sighs, turning his head lightly to let one eye peek out from the confines of the fluffiness.

And he’s greeted with such a beautiful sight, that he doesn’t really argue with the thought that the person beside him is truly a strange individual. Beautiful wasn’t an adjective he frequently turned to, but to have someone out of the blue approach him with such a curiosity really did instill happiness into the depths of Killua’s soul.

The arms wrapped around his body were strong, comforting, and nothing like Killua’s every experience before. It sounds cheesy and ridiculous but friendship was something he did crave, even if this was moving a bit _too_ fast. He’d reprimand Gon later, when the both of them were more alert and their bodies weren’t huddled so close together. Killua shifts his position without moving his head, trying to keep that returning nausea at bay.

“Mhm, Killua?”

 _Shoot_.

He pretends he’s just waking up. “Whaaaat?” It comes out as more of a whine and boy does he wish he could rephrase that.

“You’ll be my friend, right?”

That familiar flush returns to his face. Killua can scoff and huff all he wants but he really can’t say no to Gon. He was new and fresh and boy did he enjoy this guy’s company, even if they’ve been together for only a mere day. 

“...’diot. I didn’t say no, did I?”

The laugh in response hurt his head but he wouldn’t complain. It was a response that only the innocence of a person could muster up and Killua hated himself for even finding that sound remotely beautiful. But if this was the start of a life-changing friendship, then Killua figured that hating himself just a little bit for such a nice sound would be worth all the while. Besides, the headache would go away soon, but the sound of his rapid heartbeat wouldn’t be fading anytime soon.

 

 


End file.
